


Why is love so complicated?

by APHBrussels



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: This story includes bujeet and human!Perry x Doof. I also wanted to do a phinerb part but I have no insperation for that part. I don't own Phineas and Ferb.





	1. Forgotten Past

Human!Perry x Doofenshmits

Honestly I was kind of confused to see major Monogram and Carl coming to the house I live in. They always told me to keep everything a secret from my owners and yet they show up in the middle of the day.

I wasn’t even aware they they would do so. As far as I know I haven’t broken any of the rules which Monogram has been telling me over and over and over again untill my head nearly exploded from it. I know why he does it but you know even animals need a break from time to time.

So like I mentioned the two of them came to my owners house in the middle of the day. They asked if they were the ones they were looking for, which they were. Phineas and Ferb must have been as confused as I was.

Major had told them to sit down since the explanation that he was going to give them would take quite a while and could be very shocking in the end. They had show badges and stuff to confirm to the two boys that they were real and not just faked it to get into the house to rob it later.

Carl was the one who started to explain why they were at heir house and also explained stuff that I was supposed to keep secret from them for many years by now. I found it weird that they start telling my owners this.

I fell asleep during the whole thing, since it were things I allready knew and I think I just don’t want to see what happens after this. I woke up a while later and heard Phineas speak up.

“So to make the very long story that you just told us short… You say that our perry… the Platypus.. is a cursed adult man?” Phineas, the red head turned to Major Monogram when he asked that question. Ferb didn’t say anything, as usual but turned his gaze to the man that his brother looked at.

Appearantly they came here to talk about me, me as a being more than what I have been doing uncover for years now. Now I started listening since I think that what they are about to tell now is very imporant.

Carl nodded as kind of an answer to Phineas’ question before continuing what he was telling from the looks of it, it held cluess to answer Phineas’ question even more. “Yes agent P or Perry as you two know him is actualy a 30 years old man. His name was Emil Von Braun.Born on the 24th of september in the year 1982. We don’t exactly know where he was born but from what we know it was a hospital near Vienna, in Austria. He was kidnapped and we assume that they turned him into what he is now right after. So he has been like this since he was the age of 6.”

The now 15 years old American looked at his British one year older brother for a more clear answer which the other couldn’t give him. They were both shocked to say the least and personally I am shocked as well now, I don’t know anything about my life before this. It is the most normal thing to me.. yet it should not have been that way.

So I have to recap this myself for a little. If all of that would not have happend I would have been a 30 years old man who may or may not still would be living in the country he was born it, which in my case seemed to have been Austria. Great I am more confused about this than I should be.

Ferb who normally doesn’t say much and with not much I almost mean nothing spoke up “How heartless.” He muttered more to himself that to a specific person but it was loud enough to be heard by everyone who was in the the room.

“Maybe we could do something?” Phineas asked after he looked at his older brother to see if he was somewhat okay before he asked that question. He knew that his brother has a hard time with this kind of things since it had ripped his family apart as well.

Ferb has an older sister named Sofia Fletcher. She is now the age of 17 years, that means that she is one year older than her brother. She has a crush on the brother of the friend of her little brother. Don’t ask me how or what since that is the only thing I have heard about the relationship.

She was taken away from her family when she was the age of 3. It seems that it has left a huge mark in his memory since he seemed to remember the moment that they lost her very well, but luckly after many years she was found and is safe now. I am sure that he wants to help me because he has felt the way my family feels

Major Monogram smiled and that is something I have rarely seen before. This means that it made him very happy and that is rather hard to do.”That’s why we are here. We want you to help us with changing agent P back to who he used to be. The human he was 24 years ago.” The assistant of the major said. Even if I know less about him. He seems to hide his past for everyone. Carl is like a book that doesn’t want to be read and from what I noticed Major tries to open that book. I wish him good luck.

” We will help you;”


	2. Confusing train of thought

BufordxBaljeet

He don’t know how or why he started to like the nerd. But it happend to him and it confused him a lot when he found out that he felt this way the way smaller nerd, but he did end up liking the boy he had bullied for so many years. It had come to a point that he himself could not deny the feelings anymore.

 

Yet it didn’t explain why he suddenly felt like this toward the Indian boy. They had been friends since he was like a toddler but they started to grow apart only a few years later.

 

Maybe because he only got a job to pay things for the ex-bully now football player. The reason that he has to do that is that the parents of Buford don’t want to buy stuff anymore for a few years by now. Not even food for lunch or a bike to ride the way to the high school he goes too. Which he also works for to pay.

 

The bike he has now was given to him by some teachers of the high school since his parents pointed out that they would not bring him to school anymore. Since the money he gets goes to saving for things to pay for school which he sometimes even need help for to pay since it still wasn’t enough. He couldn’t walk to the school since it was to far away from where he lived. He couldn’t say there since that would cost even more money.

 

Going with a bus was not an option either for the same reason. So since the school had given him a bike so that hecould go to school they asked that he needed to pay for the reperations himself. It was that he didn’t pay anything at all since Baljeet aways shoved the money under the table to him during lunch. To make sure no one was watching, to aviod people start asking stuff.

 

Is this why he started to like the indian nerd?

 

That could be the only reason that he likes the boy so much it hurts. Even though he bullied the boy, the Indian didn’t seem scared from like the others did. Others avoided him so that they wouldn’t get hurt or something like that but Baljeet always was close to him no matter what he did. It’s thanks to his feelings towards Baljeet he stopped bullying not long ago.Though he didn’t tell anybody of course, well besides Baljeet who was very happy to hear it. He didn’t say why he did though, he wasn’t even sure how or if he would tell hom.

 

If he told people about the reason why he stopped bulling and even if that he just did, he was sure that the other bullies would take their change and bully him to become the biggest bully in the school, which he had been before. He didn’t want to get bullied even though in a way he thought he kind of deserved it. He didn’t have a good life at home and he didn’t wanted to make his school life to a hell too. His home situation was the reason why he started in the first place. It was to let all the frustration out to the first person he saw, which onfurtunatly almost every time was Baljeet.

 

He wasn’t stupid that he would do this to just get something of his chest and make the only place where he had some kind of peace dissapear into thin air. He may not look like the smartest but he sure isn’t dumb

 

He needed to go lower in branches since that his parents didn’t want to pay his education it was the best that he graduated as soon as he could and started working after that. To compare it to if his parents would pay this, he would have been in the same branch as his other friends. Not in the same as Baljeet of course he wasn’t that smart. He knew that he was not a genuis and he could live with that fact.

 

He had to admit that he hated his parents..well hate it is the slightest form of what he felt towards the people who should love him, but who showed more than often that they didn’t. Because they didn’t care enough his friend needed to work sudent jobs to make sure that he would still be sitting there the next day.

 

Strangly enough everytime he looked in the mirror he found that he really didn’t look much like his mother and father and all. The ex-bully thought that that was just a mere coincidence.

 

This train of thoughts continued as he laid down on his bed. He heard a discussion going on downstairs. This was going to prove to be a great afternoon which he would most likely end up spending somewhere else than home.


End file.
